Blackwater
by MissSpiderFish
Summary: What is Leah fell in love with Jacob? What would happen if she ran away for unnown reasons? What would happen wehn she came back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blackwater**_

_(This is after Breaking Dawn but Jake did NOT imprint on Nessie, he's just her big bro. What would happen if Leah fell in love with Jake? What would happen if she ran away before telling him her feelings? What would happen when she return 3 years later? Will he return her feelings? Or reject her?)_

I walked into Jake's house and plopped down on the couch next to Jake. "Hey." I said. "What are you doing here?" Jake asked. "I have nothing else to do." I shrugged. "Cool." Jake said smiling the smile that I love. My heart speed up a little bit and the butterflies pounded on my rib cage. We watched TV for a while and then I went home around ten. At about midnight I creped outside Jake's window to watch him sleep like I have been doing for the past month. After I realized that I, Leah Samantha Clearwater, was in love with her best friend, Jacob Tyler Black. I was too busy thinking about Jake to notice my feat slip. I hit my head on the window and fell. "CRAP!" I shouted. Luckily I grabbed the branched and hosted myself up. All my commotion woke Jake up. He opened his window. "Leah?" He asked confused. "Yeah." I said. "Why are you here at 12:00 at night?" Jake asked. "Oh yeah, well I was just, um running patrol." I said. "Leah you don't have patrol tonight." Jake said. Darn. "Oh right. Yeah well I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a run." I said. "Then why did you come to my house?" Jake asked. I jumped through his window and laid on his bed. "I don't know. Just did." I shrugged. Jake closed the window and turned around to face me. He poled down on the end of the bed and stared into my eyes. I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I was kissing Jake. AND HE WAS KISSING BACK?!?!?!?! After a minute I pulled away. I blushed deep scarlet. "Oh, um sorry I, uh, I don't know what came over me." I shuddered nervously. Jake didn't answer instead he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and his hand found my waist. I laid back on the bed brining him with me. He licked my lips but I denied him an entrance. He bit my lip and I gasped in shock. His tongue slid in my mouth and our tongue wrestled for dominance. It quickly became heated. Jake pulled away for a minute and mumbled against my lips, "Are you sure about this." I didn't answer instead I kissed him. Before I knew it he was in his boxers and I was in my bra and under. Those were quickly shed too. Let's just say, that night was UNFORGETABLE. Too bad reality came crashing down. Three weeks later I was sitting on the bathroom toilet waiting for the results. These past few weeks I have felt sick and have been throwing up. I bought three pregnancy test. I didn't think werewolf's could be pregnant but it was the only option. I looked at my phone, times up. I took a deep breath and looked at the test. Three little pink plus signs stared right back at me. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and them escape. This can not be happing. I did the only thing I could think off. I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackwater

_**I packed a bag with close and took all my money. I wrote three letters. One for my mom explaining the fact I'm pregnant and I'm running away but I'll be back and she can only tell Seth. No one else. One for the pack saying I ran away for a reason they will find out someday and I will be back. But I don't know when. And one for Jake. I told him that I loved him and I'm sorry but I had to leave but I will be back someday. Then I ran to the Cullen's house. I threw open the door. Everyone was in the family room playing with stuff. "Hey Leah." Alice said happily. "Hey. Um guys is anyone else coming over?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Good. I need your help." I said and Alice asked, "What do you need?" "I'm….pregnant?" I said it more of a question. "So?" Emmett asked. "Jake's the dad." I whispered. "You and Black?" Emmett laughed. "No. It was one time." I said. "What happened?" Esme asked. "Well I was taking a walk and ended up at his house. I climbed the tree but fell and woke him up. Then we talked for a little bit and I kissed him. Then things got passionate. And well that was three weeks ago. We haven't talked about it. We really haven't talked at all." I explained. "So the problem is?" Emmett asked. "God Emmett I can't tell Jake! Look I can't face everyone know and I was wondering if you knew somewhere I could stay for a while. You and my mom and brother are the only one's who know my secret. And I intend to keep it that way." I said. "What about Denali?" Edward asked. "Yes. That works. Not to far away, I can check on her, since both parents are wolves the baby might not be fully human." Carsile asked. "Thank you." I smiled at him. "Anything. Now why don't you and I go then." Carsile asked. "I'm coming!" Rose shouted. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. Look I know we're not really friends but I w-want to be friends." She said nervously. "Okay. Come on. Before the pack notices I'm gone." I said. And me, Rose and Carlisle took off to Canada.**_

_**We arrived a few hours later. A woman who looked about 25 answered the door. "Hello Carsile, Rosalie." She smiled brightly. "Hey Carmen. This is our friend Leah." Carsile asked. She turned to me. "Hey Leah." She smiled at me. "Hello." I smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what is that awful smell?" Carmen asked. "That's me. I'm a shape shifter. I turn into a wolf. Since we are mortal enemies we stink to you and you stink to us." I shrugged. "Well come in." She opened the door and I followed Carsile and Rosalie to the couch. In walked four more vampires. "Leah, this is my family. My mate Eleazar. And my children Tanya, Kate and Garrett." She introduced me to the vampires. Tanya had strawberry blonde hair. Garrett is tall, with soft ruby eyes and long sandy hair that he had tied back. And Kate is beautiful and blonde. Eleazar and Carmen were obviously the parents and both had chocolate brown hair with Carmen's reaching her hips. "Hey." I smiled. "Oh a wolf. Sweet!" Garrett called. I chuckled nervously. "Carmen, Eleazar. I have a favor to ask. Leah here need a place to stay for a while. We are not certainly how long she will need to stay." Carsile said. "Of course sweet. If we don't mind me asking. Why?" Carmen said. "I'm pregnant." I sighed. "Oh of course. I'll go make your room." Carmen said before running off. "Why don't you stay at home?" Garrett asked. "Cause the kids father is my best friend and I'm not ready to face him." I said. "Oh. Cool. So what's it like being a wolf?" He asked. "She'll tell you later. Leah we must be off, don't want to look suspicious but I will be back once a month to check on you. I don't know much about wolf pregnancies." Carsile said. "Okay. Thanks Carsile, Rosalie." I smiled. "Your welcome. I will see you in a month and I promise not to mention it to anyone." Carsile smiled. " Bye." I watched them leave and turned to my new family.**_

_**Jake's point of view**_

I was hanging at Sam's house when Seth came running through the door. "What is it Seth?" Sam asked. "It's Leah. She ran away. Like completely gone. I traced her sent to the Cullen's but then it disappeared and she's not their. But they gave me two letters from her." Seth said. "Well who are they for?" Sam asked. "One's for the pack and one's for Jake." Seth said. Me? "Why Jake?" Embry asked. "I don't know. Her and Jake were always the closed." Sam answered. That is until I went and had sex with her. I loved her, I really did but not that way. She was my best friend and I made a mistake. Oh crap! I hope she didn't run away because of me. Sam started reading…….

_Dear guys,_

_I am sorry that I just left. But I had too. I'm sure your all curious about why I left but I can tell you. The only people who know my secret is the Cullen's. But please don't go and ask them why I left. I only told them because I need their help. You will find out the secret some day. I don't know how long I will be gone. I could be a few months or a few years but please don't come look for me. I'm sorry to leave you all suddenly but I have my reasons. Goodbye guys. I will see you again someday._

_Love,_

_Leah Clearwater_

She left. She could be gone for a few years. I can't believe she left. I snatched the my letter out of Seth's hand and walked out the door. I walked towards the edge of the forest and sat on a boulder. I carefully opened the letter and started reading……

_Dear Jake,_

_I am sorry that I left. You are my best friend and I don't want to loose you. You will find out my secret someday but for now please just never forget about me. I will be back someday. There is something I wanted to tall you. Some thing I wanted to say in person but I have to tell you. Jacob Tyler Black, I, Leah Samantha Clearwater am hopelessly in love with you. Goodbye Jake._

_Love,_

_Leah Clearwater_

She loves me? Leah loves me? No wonder she kissed me. No wonder she didn't try and stop me. God I'm the worst best friend ever. I got her hopes up and they came crashing down. I ran my hands through my hair. What am I going to do? It has to be my fault she left. But I can't find her, she said not to find her. As soon as she gets back I'm going to make this right.


End file.
